Intertwined
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: After John's match with Lesnar at Extreme Rules, Laurinaitis has his sights set to destroy John's career. But, john hasn't done anything to Laurinaitis at all. Will John and Randy be able to figure out what's going on before John's hurt again? Centon M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I was inspired by what happened on RAW last night to write this little ficlet. Updates for it might be a little slow or at random for the most part. This fic is in the same universe as "Starting Over." Hence the title...xD It's nothing different, just basically Randy and John's POV of the events that are happening on RAW and to the people around them. Now, i'm not usaully a Centon kinda gal, but when the plot bunny is there...Well, it's there. Haha, so please enjoy my first and maybe last attempt at this. BTW, it's in Randy's POV.**

Tonight had ended up being one of the craziest nights ever. First off, it started with Brock Lesnar breaking Triple H's arm. He was escorted out of the arena but nobody could believe that he did that to Triple H of all people. There was no doubt in my mind that he was either going to be given a fine that was ten times worse than Sheamus' fine that he had for hitting a ref. And then a few other wrestlers and I having beat the clock matches to see who would end up going against CM Punk for a WWE Championship title match at Over The Limit. Daniel Bryan ended up winning with the shortest time.

But, what had me upset was what happened before RAW went off-air for the night. Tensai and his little minion...or worshipper...or whatever the hell he was to him, I didn't really care who he was...But, I sure as hell cared about what they did to you. They came out and assaulted you, making sure to hit your hurt arm in the process. And that wasn't even half of what had me pissed off. What really had me seeing red was the fact that Laurinaitis had Tensai hold out your injured arm while he came and hit it with a steel chair, causing you to howl out in pain for the whole world to hear. And nobody bothered to come out there to help you until the very end. It was almost as if everyone in the fucking company lost their goddamned minds! I mean, he nearly broke your arm!

I couldn't really show any emotion about it to anyone else though. The reason why I was so worried about you was because we had been dating for a year now. Yup, i'm bisexual and dating John Cena. I bet the whole WWE universe would've flipped if they heard that me and John Cena were dating each other off-screen. But, we both knew that couldn't happen, so we kept it our closely hidden secret. It had happened around Summerslam last year. Sam just up and left out of my life and told me that she was cheating on me with some guy. She left Alanna with me and just left. She filed for divorce a week later and I ended up single. And I was hurt by it all. I mean, I loved Sam with every fiber of my body. We had a child together and a beautiful home, but she gave it all up so she could fuck some guy behind my back. After that happened a month later you just kinda came in and helped me out with watching Alanna. Whenever you wouldn't have to work, you were more than happy to watch her. And hell, she even gave you a nickname too. Naked Baby.

As the time went by, I slowly found myself falling for you. You were a sweet guy and you weren't that bad of a looker. Scratch that. You were a sexy ass man! And you came and told me that you had had a bit of a crush on me for a while. I was flattered to say the least, but hey. Who wouldn't have a crush on me? So, I told you how I felt and we hit it off from there and ever since then we've been dating. Nobody else on the roster knew about us. And we intended to keep it that way.

I decided to head to your locker room, knowing that you were probably in there packing up your stuff before you left the arena. I was already dressed, my bag was hanging by my shoulder. I just had to made sure that you were okay and ready to go before we headed back to our hotel room. I got to your locker room door and I knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, John."

"Come on in."

You said with a hiss. I hurried up and went in to find you struggling with your sling. I closed the door and locked it behind him before I went over to you so that I could help you out.

"I still can't believe what he fucking did to you, John...That bastard knew your arm was still hurting from last night..."

I said while I carefully put your arm in the sling properly so that I wouldn't cause you any pain. You had a look of slight discomfort on your face as you messed with the strap.

"Same here, Ran...That wasn't even in the script...! He was just supposed to announce my opponent and leave! Tensai wasn't even supposed to come out there and do that, Babe!"

"We need to go to someone about this, John. He can't just do crazy off-script shit like this and not tell or warn anyone! He could've broken your arm! And I don't even wanna know what shit he's got planned for Over The Limit. He might have them come out there again and who knows what'll happen to you then?"

"I...This is just crazy, Ran...And I...I don't know. He might fucking let them beat me up with kendo sticks and slam me through tables..." You sighed as you sat down on your bench. I frowned before I sat beside you and put my hand on your back so that I could rub it.

"Well, i'm not just gonna stand by and let him do this to you, Johnny...We'll figure out something..."

You smiled and turned your head so that you could kiss me on the cheek. "Thanks, Ran...I just wish that my arm wouldn't hurt this much...And I don't have any pain-killers on me..."

I couldn't stand seeing you in this kind of pain. And it'd be even worse sicne you had nothing to draw your attention away from the pain in your arm. And then it came to my mind.

"Well...I could take your attention away from the pain, Baby." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh? How're you gonna do that?"

I smirked before I got on my knees and went down in between your legs. I smiled up at you and looked into your baby blue eyes and then I proceeded to unbutton your jeans and unzip the zipper with my teeth.

"Now, just relax and let me take care of you, John."

I said with lust in my voice as I slowly and sensually rubbed my hand over the growing bulge in your briefs before I slid them down to reveal your large, throbbing cock. Wasting no time at all, I took my tongue and licked it from the base to the head, earning a delicious moan from you. I suckled a bit on the skin while I took my hand and started to massage your large sac with my fingers before I took as much of your member as I could into my mouth. My head started bobbing up and down on your cock as I made sure to make eye contact with you while I did it.

"Fuck...Ran, you look so fucking hot on your knees like this sucking me off..."

You groaned as you slid a hand to my head and lightly pushed it. I knew what that meant, so I took a breath of air before I opened my throat so that I could deep throat you, allowing you to fuck my mouth. You started thrusting into my mouth for a little bit. Your balls rubbed against my chin as you kept on with your fast thrusts.

"Shit...! Ran, i'm gonna-! AH!" You groaned out loud as you shot three thick spurts of your seed down my throat. I swallowed your load before I took your member out of your mouth and got up on your lap and kissed you so that you could taste your salty essence.

"Feel any better?" I said with a chuckle as I broke our kiss.

"Well, it did take my attention away from my arm...But, now you've got something else to fix, Ran."

"What's that, Babe?"

"I want you inside me."

I chuckeld and kissed you on the cheek.

"You didn't have to ask. Want me to prep you?"

"No...I need you NOW, Ran."

"Alright then..." I said before you took off your shoes, jeans, and briefs along with your shirt. I did the same and stripped out of all my clothes before I spat into my hand and rubbed my salivia onto my member. I didn't have any lube on me, so that would have to do. I positioned myself in between your legs and then I looked down at you.

"You ready, John?"

"Yes, Ran...Don't keep me waiting...I want you inside me, Babe."

I nodded before I slowly slid inside of your tight heat, causing me to grunt. You hissed. I knew it had to hurt you not just because of my size, but also because of the fact that I didn't prep you. I slowly started thrusting in and out of you, so that you could adjust. Each time I ended up hitting your special spot. It took all my self control to not just fuck you hard right then and there since your tight walls were just clenching against my cock. You moaned and screamed as I kept on hitting your prostaste. The pleasure was overwhelming to us both. It was flooding through out my whole entire body.

"Mhn...Haa..R-Ran...Feels so good...G-go harder...!"

I happily obliged and started thrusting harder and faster into you. You started thrusting your hips up into me and we ended up getting in total sync with each other as you wrapped your legs around my waist. I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay like this with you forever. I let out a groan and tried so hard not to cum. I reached down in between us and started pumping up your neglected member. I could tell that you were almost there too. I loved this feeling and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Haa...Mhn...Randy...Ran...I'm...i'm gonna come...!"

"Me too, John...! Fuck...!"

You let out a loud yell before you came hard, your come spilled on the both of our abs. I gave you a few more thrusts but then your walls clenched around my dick and with a grunt I came, spilling my seed deep inside of you. I rode out my orgasm with a few more light thrusts as your walls milked my cock for all it had. I kissed you tenderly on the lips and you looked up at me with a smile.

"I love you, Ran..."

"I love you too, John."

I cleaned us both off and then we both got dressed and grabbed our things before we headed out of your locker room and out of the arena. We then took our separate cars and drove back to the hotel so we could get some sleep in for the night before we had to live for the live show tomorrow. I knew one thing though. I was going to get to the bottom of what the hell was happening to RAW if it was the last thing that I do.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Sorry that the smex scene was short...hope you liked it and please review~! Reviews help me to update,haha xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I miss Wade Barrett...Why the fuck did they get rid of nexus, Dammit! D: Random thoughts, sorry...! xD Anyways, Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. c: It's been a hectic week...I'm gonna starting posting for this usaully the night or day after RAW and SMACKDOWN! After this one and the next chapter, I probably won't be posting until next week. Anyways~ Enjoy~! BTW, this chapter's in Cena's POV.**

I was sitting down in a chair in the hall way of the arena where SMACKDOWN! was aired for the night. It had just went off-air no longer than 5 minutes ago and I was waiting for you to finish up so we could leave. I had to admit I was a bit nervous about coming with you though. Usaully, I wouldn't have to come on SMACKDOWN! But, I had really wanted to be with you, even though another side of me was worried about Lesnar and Laurinaitis.

There wasn't any official announcement as to whether he was going to be fired or not. I was in disbelief about that. I mean, he broke Triple H's arm! That should've been enough to fire the bastard in a second, but nobody had even bothered fining him yet or firing him. He was still on the RAW roster. And ontop of that, the Over The Limit match I had against Laurinaitis was worrying me as well. Nobody had been able to contact him ever since his Monday Night RAW segment with me. The only thing he was supposed to do that night was announce my opponent. And on the script, it said that it was going to be Tensai, but instead he pulled all of this crazy shit on me and hit me in the back of the head with a mic and had Sakamoto come at me from behind before he announced that he was going to be my opponent. I had a bad feeling in my gut about it. I just knew that he was gonna try something. I could feel it, but I can't be sure until the day of our match. So, until then, I had to wait anxiously.

"Hey, John." I looked up and saw you. I smiled at you before I got up out of the chair.

"Ready to go?" You asked me and I nodded. "Hey, are you alright? You look out of it, Johnny...Is it what happened on RAW?"

"Yeah, Ran...I mean, what if Laurinaitis isn't my only opponent? Lesnar didn't get fired from what he did yet, so there's always the chance that he'll do a last minute thing and make it a handicap match with Brock on his side."

"John..." You took my hand and rubbed it with your thumb. "Babe, if that happens, then so help me god, i'll be out there the moment that bastard's comes out there, and then i'll fucking kick his ass for doing what he did to you in the first place. I won't let you get hurt again, John. And if Laurinaitis tries any funny shit on you during the match, then i'll come in and give him a punt kick to the skull. He'll think twice about doing something like he did to you on monday ever again."

I chuckled and smiled at you. Your comforting words really helped me feel safe. "Ran, I don't want you getting fired, though...But, thanks. You have no idea how that makes me feel."

"Heh, that's what i'm here for. Oh, and we don't have any live shows until tuesday, so we've got the whole weekend off. So, I was thinking that maybe we could go and grab a bite to eat. Unless, you wanted to go back to the hotel and rest."

"Ran, even if we do go back to the hotel, i'm not gonna be able to get any sleep with "The Viper" up and about." You chuckled and shook your head at me.

"I'll try not to ravish you. But, it's gonna be hard. Especially, with you looking the way you do in bed, Johnny..." You licked your lips at me. I laughed and nudged you playfully.

"Dinner sounds nice, though. Where'd you have in mind anyways?"

"It's really up to you. It doesn't really matter to me as long as I can get something to eat fast. I'm starving."

"Same here. Ummm...How about Olive Garden? I doubt anybody, let alone any kids, would be there at this time on a friday. Usaully all the adults are out partying and then the kids are somewhere like Chuck E Cheese's or something."

You let out a groan. "God, I hate Chuck E Cheese...! Alanna always wants to go there and I have no idea why. All it is is some pedophile in a fucking rat suit and little prizes that you can get at the dollar store. They don't even last! She got one of those little disney princess tiara's from there one day and it broke the next day."

"God, Ran...! I had no idea that you hated it so much...!" I laughed as I could imagine you beating up the poor employee who had to wear the Chuckie costume the day that you would have to go again.

"Ugh...Just...Fuck it. Let's change the subject before I end up going on a rat killing-spree. Olive Garden sounds great."

I patted you on the back with a chuckle before we left the arena and got into your black mustang GX rental. It took us 15 mintues before we got there. And I was right. There was only 5 cars in the whole entire parking lot. So, nobody would be able to be like "OMG, It's Randy Orton and John Cena!" on us. You parked the car before we got out and went inside. We were greeted by a red-haired waitress with a smile.

"Hello, welcome to Olive Garden. Is it just two?"

"Yes." You said and she nodded.

"Follow me." She said sweetly and we followed her to a booth seat. We sat down on the same side as she put two menus on the table for us.

"Can I start you off with drinks?"

I opened up one of the menus and you looked on with me. "Ummm...How does your Roscato Rosso Dolce taste?"

"It tastes great. It's more sweeter than some of the other wines, but regardless it has a wonderful aftertaste."

"That sounds good." You said and I nodded. "Can we get two glasses of it?"

Yes, sir. I'll be back in a few with your drinks."

"Thank you." Under the table, you slid my hand onto my thigh, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, someone's a little extra flirty tonight."

"Why wouldn't I want to be flirty with you, Johnny?" You asked and I sighed.

"It's just...I don't know. The whole us being incognito dating thing...I mean, look at us, Ran. We've been dating for a whole year now and we have to be careful just to make sure that no one catches on to us. I'm just sick of it. I'm tired of hiding how I feel for you. It's almost like you're ashamed of me..."

"Don't say that, John. I'm not ashamed of you or us. I love you, Baby. I really do, it's just that I don't want people to give us those stares and what not because of our relationship."

"We can ignore them, Randy. They're just mad because they don't have what we have. And the WWE isn't supposed to discriminate against this sort of thing anyways, so it's not like we'll get fired or anything." You sighed.

"I just...John..."

"Nevermind...It's okay."

"John..."

I patted you on the shoulder. "Randy, it's okay. I understand."

"Here's your drinks, Sir." I smiled at the waitress.

"Thanks."

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Mhm. I'll have the Grilled Sausage and Peppers Rustica."

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll just have the Shrimp Primavera."

She nodded with a smile and took up both of our menus. After a good wait, she came back with our food. We ate in silence the entire time and didn't even bother to try talking. You tried saying something to me, but you caught yourself and said forget it. After we both finished and went back to the car, you drove us back to the Marriott where we staying at. The ride back was completely silent as well.

After we got into the hotel, we took the elevator to the 6th floor where our room was and we went inside. I went into my suitcase and grabbed my stick of deodorant, a pair of boxers and a wife beater so that I could go ahead and take a shower. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me before I stripped down to nothing and went over to the shower. I turned the knob and ran the hot water until it was to my liking before I pressed the knob for a shower water, causing the water to come out of the nozzle. I open the curtain so that I could step in and take a shower. The hot water felt really good on my body. It just seemed to made all the stress from this week go away.

I took my bath cloth and soaped it up before I started scrubbing all over my body. I felt a little guilty about what I had said to you at the restaurant. I was nervous about coming out too. But, there wasn't any reason for us to feel guilty about it even if we did. We love each other. We shouldn't have to hide that. But, we were a couple. I had to respect your decision on it too. Even if it meant that you wanted to keep us secret for possibly the whole entire relationship. I sighed to myself as I rinsed my body off after scrubbing it thoroughly. I repeated the process a few times until I decided that I was clean, so I turned off the water and got out.

I got a towel off the rack and dried myself off with it before I put my boxers on along with the wife-beater. I put my deodorant on before I took my dirty clothes and put them in the hamper that was in the bathroom before I left out, to find you on the bed, in nothing but your boxers.

"John?"

"Yes?" I asked and you sat up and went to the edge of the bed.

"Look, Baby...I'm sorry about earlier...I...If it really means that much toy you then we can tell everybody about us. But, let's just wait until after Over The Limit, okay?"

"Wow, Ran...I...Thank you...And I wanted to apologize too...It's not just my decision it's ours and i'm sorry for putting all of that on you."

"It's okay." I smiled as I walked over to you and got onto your lap before I kissed you tenderly on the lips. Our kiss quickly became deep as I had opened my mouth to allow for you to slip your tongue into mine. Our tongues had wrestled for dominance for a little, but I gave in and let you win as you massaged my tongue with yours, causing me to slip a moan into our heated kiss.

I broke it so that I could quickly take off my wife beater before I returned to kissing you. I could feel the bulge growing in your boxers as it rubbed against mine. You slid one of your hands to my chest before you pinched one of my nipples, causing me to gasp. You broke the kiss so that you could go to my nipple and suck and tease it with your mouth.

"S-shit...Ran..." I said with a soft moan as you went to the other one and gave it the same treatment. I decided to slid one of my hands down your chest until I came to your boxers, where I dug onto the opening and started to pump it up some. "Fuck..." Your cock was hard as a rock and throbbing like crazy. That was all the encouragement that I needed as I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube that was laying on it before I took off my boxers. You took off yours as well and then I opened the small tube and coated my fingers with the substance before I rubbed it onto your cock. I used the remnants of the lube to rub over my entrance before I slowly sat down onto your cock.

"God, John...Your ass is so fucking tight...!" You groaned as I started to bounce up and down your erection. You started to nibble and kiss at my neck. I felt you start to thrust up into me as you did, causing me to whimper and sigh with delight as we rocked together. The feeling of you pounding balls deep into me as I impaled myself onto you was pure bliss to me. We started to gradually increase in speed and force as we made love to each other with the intensity of unleashed and raw passion, humping each other like horny teenagers who shared the same need. It didn't take long until I felt that familiar feeling in my gut.

"Hah...Ran...Bout to...Gonna...Mhn...I'm..." I panted as I kept riding you. I couldn't make sense of my words, what with the pleasure that I was in at the moment. "Me too, John...I'm almost there..."

You gave me a few final thrusts until I couldn't take it anymore. "RANDY!" I yelled as I came onto our abs. You gave one more thrust before you came deep inside of me. We both relaxed as we tried to come down from our sex high, both of us breathing steadily now.

"Haah...Love ya, John..."

"I..I love you too, Ran..." I said breathlessly. I got off of your lap, sliding your member out of me as I layed down onto the bed. You got beside me before you pulled the covers up on us and our lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"Mmm...I was wondering if we could go see Alanna tomorrow. I haven't seen her since January, Babe."

"That'd be nice. I'd love seeing her again. We could spend the weekend at your place in Saint Charles." I said as I cuddled up to you. You wrapped your arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sounds great. G'night, John."

"Night, Ran."

_TBC..._

**A/N: Uhnphf. How come I can come up with so much sex for this story and it's only been two chapters? xD Lmao, anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews~ **_**FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, **_**pffft...! Bitvhinitis...xD And yeah. He has a tendency to have some random buff wrestler come out and do the fighting for him all of the time. He needs to grow a fucking pair of balls and take his beating like a man! An old man at that! **_**JadeRose1, **_**well, it's not like a lot, but I usaully space out the sex scenes in my stories, but I guess in this one it just went one chapter after another. xD And yes. T_T Especially Randy. **_**FansofCenaton, **_**I forgot chuck e cheese even existed until I drove by it today...xD And I have to wait and see too xD Cause it really depends on what happens after OTL. **_**M.j's place**_, **I'm hoping wade comes back soon. The feud that he had with nexus and John was amazing~ and nexus was the best team that they ever had! **

**Blasian- BTW, This is in Randy's POV. There's no sex in this chapter because a certain muse of mine voted against it. T_T Now, i'm not gonna call out names-JOHN!**

**RandyMuse- ;A; Why, baby, why?**

**CenaMuse- -_-; Anways, enjoy the story~!**

I yawned as I woke up. It was 5:00am in the morning and I was still tired. I wasn't exactly the morning type of person, so if it wasn't for the fact that I was going to see my baby girl after so long, I would've just ended up staying in bed all day.

It had been a while since I last saw my daughter, Alanna, so I was more than happy than to be able to see her again after so long. She'd be pretty happy to see you again, too. Ever since what happened with Sam, she had really grown a bond with you. So, there was no doubt in my mind that she was going to be jumping for joy when she saw Naked Baby. I was still confused as to why she called you that since you wore most if not all of your clothes in the ring. But, regardless I thought that it was adorable either way.

I saw that you weren't in bed and I didn't hear the shower water running in the bathroom, so I figured that you were either just getting ready to take a shower or had just got finished taking one. I was about to go in there and see what you were doing, but then you came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Morning, Ran~!" You said with a smile as you hugged me before you kissed me on the lips.

"Well, someone's in a good mood."

"I'm really happy that we get to go and see Alanna, Babe." I smiled and kissed you on the forehead. "She's gonna flip when she sees you, John."

"Heh, you think so?"

"Of course, she loves her naked baby." I chuckled and then you smiled, flashing those dimples of yours. "We should take her out, Ran."

"Hm? Like the zoo or something?"

"Nah….I was thinking Chuck E Cheese." You grinned at me and I shook my head.

"Nu-uhn. No way, Johnny. There's no way in hell that I'm taking her to see that rat."

"He's a mouse, Ran!"

"Mice, rats…they're all the same thing, John!"

"But, what if she wants to go, Ran? She'll give you the face if you try saying no or end up taking her somewhere else." You were talking about the little pouty face that she would give me whenever she wanted something. And I'd always end up giving in to it. That was the main reason why she was spoiled to this very day.

"Well, then we'll go. But, I'm telling you John, she'd rather go somewhere else versus that hell-hole."

"Whatever you say, Randall~ we'll just see when we get to her then."

"Alright then. Anyways, how long have you been up for?" I asked and you thought about it before you gave me a reply.

"I got up at 4. Why?"

"Just asking- wait, how'd you even get up that early?"

"I just kinda did. I got a good night's sleep last night thanks to a certain someone, so that's probably why."

"Oh. How come you didn't wake me up?"

"Cause you look so calm in your sleep, Ran. And knowing you, you would've ended up being cranky the whole day if I did."

"That's not true. You could've helped me stop being cranky, Johnny…" I said with a smirk as I wrapped my arms around your waist and pulled you close before I kissed you on the lips. You then pushed me away and chuckled.

"Calm down, Lover boy. We've got a flight for St. Charles at 6:30 to catch, so we don't have any time."

"What? Can't we just make it quick?" I whined and you shook your head no. "No, cause knowing you, you would've prolonged it and besides, I'm starving. So, go ahead and take a shower so we can leave."

"Fine. But, you never said that you wouldn't join me."

"I just took a shower, Ran."

"Dammit…!" I muttered under my breath. "You can't blame me for trying, Johnny. Especially since you've got a body like that."

"But, I can blame you if we're late. So, go on~"

"You're such a cock-block, John." I sighed and you gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"But, I'm not just any cock-block, Ran; I'm your cock-block. I love you~" You said with a smile and I gave you another kiss on the lips.

"I Love you too, John."

I said before I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. After I finished taking it, I dried off and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I got out of the bathroom and started packing up my stuff. After we had both finished packing up, we left out of the hotel room and went downstairs into the lobby so that we could grab a bite to eat from the continental breakfast. After we finished eating, we left out of the hotel and got into my rental car and I started up so that we could make our way to the airport. It was a long 45 minute drive, but we ended up getting there at 6:10. We had just enough time to turn the rental car in and buy our first class tickets. We made it to the gate before it closed and we boarded the plane. There were only 8 people in the first class part of it, including us, so we were able to sit next to each other. I took our suitcases and put them up before we took our seats and buckled up.

After 5 minutes or so it took off and we were up in the air. The flight lasted 6 hours before we finally made it to the airport in St. Charles. As soon as the plane landed and we were cleared, we got up and grabbed our stuff before we got out of the plane and into the airport. Since we were at home, there was no need for me to get a rental car, so we took a taxi cab to my place. We got to the house 20 minutes later and I paid the cab driver as we got out.

"We're here."

"Yeah." I said as we walked up to the door. I got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Daddy, Naked Baby!" I smiled as I saw Alanna run from the couch and jump into my arms. "Hey, Al. I missed you so much, Sweetie."

"I missed you too, Daddy!" She said as she hugged me and I happily hugged her back. I put her down so that she could attack you with her love.

"Naked baby!" She said with joy as she hugged you. You smiled and picked her up as you gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Ally! How've you been?"

"Good~"

"That's great. Me and your dad are gonna put our stuff up, but then after that, how would you like to go out somewhere?" She smiled and nodded.

"I wanna go to Chuck E Cheese, Naked Baby!" You laughed and grinned at me. I just groaned.

"She wants to go to Chuck E Cheese, Ran~"

"I know….! Ugh…Let me put the stuff up first…." I said with a defeated sigh as I grabbed our cases. I paid the nanny her money before she left and then I went upstairs and put our stuff up in my room before I came back downstairs and saw that you and Al had been waiting for me.

"Alright, let's go." I said and we headed out of the house, with me locking the door behind us. We got into my Bentley and you fastened Alanna up before I started up the car and got out of the driveway, taking us to Chuck E Cheese. When we got there, Alanna was bouncing up and down, no doubt ready to run around until she was tired. We got out of the car and I unfastened her seatbelt and picked her up and got her out of the car before I locked the doors and we headed inside.

We ended up buying some kind of special that came with a cheese pizza, drinks, and 60 tokens. We grabbed a booth seat and put Alanna's tokens in a cup before we went around with her, letting her play games to win tickets so that she could get some kind of prize. She was giddy the whole entire time, and I was glad that she was so happy. Especially with you around.

"Daddy!"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"It's Chuckie! Can we get a picture with Chuckie, Daddy?" I sighed and you laughed at me.

"She wants a picture, Ran!"

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Yay!"

She said with joy and we went over to the guy in the suit and I asked him for a picture. I wasn't too fond of it. I didn't know who that guy was under that suit. He could've been an escaped convict or a serial rapist or something. He nodded and I picked up Alanna so that he couldn't touch her with that filthy ass suit and you took a picture of us.

"Why don't you guys take another one?"

"Can we Daddy? Pleaseeeeeeeee~?"

"Okay, just one more." I said with a sigh and you were enjoying the hell out of this. I could tell as you had a big ol goofy grin on your face as you took another picture.

We went and played some more games and Alanna played around on the play set, which I wasn't too fond of. They probably didn't even clean the slides or anything. After we ran out of tokens, we ended up with a huge pile of tickets.

"There's so many, Daddy!"

"Yup, Hon. Let's go ahead and turn them in so we can get you a nice prize, okay?"

"Kay!" She said with a smile and we took the tickets and went to the ticket counter machine and put them all in. After we did, we got a slip of paper from the machine saying that we had won 10,000 tickets for her. We took her to the glass counter where the prizes were inside of and on the wall behind it and waited in line. When we got to the counter, I picked her up and handed the employee the tickets.

"See anything that you want, Sweetie?"

"Ummmmm….Um…Oh! I want that!" She pointed at a large pink stuffed…whatever the hell it was that had a tag that said DOMO on it. It cost 10,000 tickets. That was a fucking rip-off, but it was what she had wanted so I told the guy that she wanted that one and he got it off the wall and gave it to her, the large pink plushie was huge compared to her tiny self.

After that we had went back to the table and ate our food. Alanna played for a little bit more on the play set before the PA system announced that they were closing in 30 minutes.

"It's 9:30, Ran!"

"Wow…Time sure did fly by…"

"It does when you're having fun~"

"This isn't exactly my definition of fun, Johnny. My definition of fun involves us being naked and a bed. If you know what I mean."

"Pervert."

"But, I'm your pervert, Babe!" I said with a smile and Alanna came over to me and tugged on the leg of my jeans.

"Ready to go, Baby?"

"Mhmm."

I picked her up and you held the giant toy for her as we left the building and got back into the car and we headed back home. As soon as we pulled up to my house, I parked the car and took the keys out. You took Alanna out this time and I grabbed her giant toy as we walked up to the door and I unlocked it, opening the door. We got inside and I gave Alanna her huge stuffed thing and she giggled and smiled.

"Have fun?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Mhmmm. I love you, Daddy."

I got on my knee and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you too, Baby-girl."

"I love you, Naked Baby Daddy."

I had a warm feeling inside of me at what she had said and there was no doubt in my mind that you were feeling the same way that I had felt the moment that she had said that.

"I…I love you too, Al." You said softly.

"C'mon, Alanna. Let me give you a bath so that you can go to bed with your new toy, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy."

We went upstairs and I went in her room and grabbed her a pair of pajamas and a pair of huggies underwear before I went with her into the bathroom and ran the bath water. After it got full and was nice and warm, she got in and I gave her a bath. After she was all clean and washed up, I took the bath-stopper out and picked her up and took her out of the tub and dried her off. I put on her night clothes before we got out of the bathroom and we went back into her bedroom. I gave her stuffed toy to her from the floor and she went on her bed. I tucked her in and she smiled at me.

"I had fun, Daddy."

"I'm glad that you did, Sweetie. What did you mean by what you said earlier to Naked Baby?"

"I love him. He's daddy number 2, Daddy~!" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her as I kissed her on her forehead.

"Well, he loves you too, Alanna. G'night."

"Night, Daddy…" She yawned and I turned off the light in her room on the fan and turned on her night light. I left her door open and went to my room and you were there sitting on the bed.

"Ran….I…wow…" I chuckled.

"That was my expression." I said as I sat beside you on the bed and kissed you on the cheek.

"She said that you're like a second dad to her, John."

"You have no idea how that makes me feel, Ran…Alanna has always been like a daughter to me, but now…" Tears leaked out of your eyes and I wiped them away. "I'm so happy, Randy."

"Me too, John. You have no idea how I felt when she said that to you." I said as I kissed you tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, John."

"No, like…I love you. So much..like…I love you and Alanna more than anything in the whole world, Baby." I smiled.

"Same here, Johnny." I said as you hugged me back. Nothing in the world could compare to how I was feeling right now.

_TBC…_

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: God, I forgot to upload this…;A; Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews everyone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's in John's POV in the beginning and it takes place the next week after RAW. It's somewhat short, but I plan on making up for that soon….So…Enjoy~**

I was wearing the arm sling again tonight. It's wasn't that my arm was in pain or anything. Well, it still hurt. But, it wasn't as bad as it was before. The reason my doctor recommended me wearing it was just in case something happened during RAW.

The show was crazy tonight, regardless. I knew that Punk wasn't the kind of guy to sit by and watch the fireworks, but I didn't think that he was going to actually go in the ring and said what he said to Laurinaitis. But, as usual, Johnny did what he does best and had Tensai along with Daniel Bryan go against Punk in a handicapped match. And before that he decided to announce that you were going to be in a fatal four way match at Over The Limit. Chris Jericho was a good friend of ours, so I wasn't really worried about him or Alberto Del Rio considering the fact that he was pretty easy to beat.

But, I was worried about you and Sheamus. Sheamus was a great guy, but for some reason, you and him would always end up fighting with each other regardless of whether it was on or off-screen. And I knew that after his accidental Brogue kick to your face didn't help the situation either. Hopefully, you wouldn't be too upset about it.

"There you are…!" I said with a smile as I saw you walk into the hallway. You gave me a slight smile and then you walked over to me.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Are you alright, Ran? From the kick…?"

"Kinda…my face still hurts from it, but I'll be fine…"

"I'm sure that he didn't mean it, Ran…" You sighed.

"It's whatever, John. I'll worry about that son of a bitch later…The only thing on my mind right now is your Over The Limit match with Laurinaitis, John…" I patted you on the back."Well' I've gotta do what I've gotta do, Ran….And Brock quit, so all I have to really worry about now is Tensai and Sakamoto…"

"I'm not too sure about Brock quitting, John…I mean, Paul Heyman came back tonight . I doubt that he would come back just to announce that Lesnar quit…"

"Maybe they got Paul to say it so that they got the point across?" I asked and you let out another sigh.

"I honestly don't even know, John….We just need to watch out for him and Laurinaitis from now until next Sunday…"

"Alright…Well, we'd better get ready to leave…"

"Okay, I'm gonna go take my shower and get my stuff together and then I'll meet you back here."

"Okay." I said before I made my way to my locker room to go and get my bag. Once I got there, I went inside and grabbed my bag out of my locker. I was about to leave, but then all of a sudden somebody grabbed me by my waist and put an odd-smelling cloth over my mouth and nose. I gotten a whiff of the smell and my eyes widened at what it was. Chloroform.

I tried kicking free of their grip, but I couldn't. They were too strong for me and before I knew it, everything was slowly fading to black….

***Randy'sPOV***

I finished my shower and got dressed and I had my bag, but you were nowhere in sight. So, I decided to text you to see where you were. **John, where r u?** Read the message I sent. It took 5 minutes, but I got a reply from you. **Leave me alone, Randy. We're through! **I was confused and decided to call you, but ended up getting another text message before I could get the chance to.** And don't even bother calling me. We're done. I don't ever want to see your pathetic face ever again! **

I was so confused. A few days ago you told me that you loved me and now you wanted to throw away our relationship after 1 year and a few months. I couldn't believe it. **If that's how you really feel, John…But, how could you just throw what we have away like this? Can you at least tell me why you want to break up?** I replied. I waited for a few minutes, but I didn't get a reply to my text. I saw Chris walk by with Punk which was a pretty odd sight since the two basically wanted to beat each other senseless on and off-screen.

"Hey, Chris! Have you seen, John?"

"Umm…Yeah, I think someone was helping him or something out of the building…"

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, sorry…It was a muscular guy though. Maybe it was Ryback…?"

'_Or maybe it was…Lesnar..!' _I thought to myself. "Thanks, Chris…!" I ran out of the building as fast as I could and I saw you getting pulled into a black van before it sped off.

"JOHN!" I yelled. I had to go after you, so I went to my rental car and hurried up and started up up before I peeled after the parking lot and drove after the van so that I could get you back before your captors did something terrible to you. I could only hope that nothing had happened to you when you got inside.

"Just hang on, John…!" I said, hoping that I wouldn't loose them or you in the process.

_TBC…_


End file.
